


Better

by WiliQueen



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Fanvids, Painting, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But true love, seek me in the throng<br/>Of spirits floating past,<br/>And I will take thee by the hands<br/>And know thee mine at last.<br/>-- Elizabeth Eleanor Siddal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Nearly New - VividCon 2011

Artist: Plumb  
Album: Chaotic Resolve

[Download DivX MKV](http://www.wiliqueen.com/vids/Better.mkv)


End file.
